Almost Lover
by kat-heart-twilight
Summary: oneshot songfic! a mysterious old lady gives Bella something to 'help' her. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.


**This story is dedicated to ****! I don't know who you are, but in a review you asked me to do this, so here it is! Hope you like it!**

**Almost Lover**

This story is based on the song 'Almost Lover' by A Fine Frenzy

**Summary:** _This story is set in New Moon after Edward has left. This is when Bella goes back to the Cullen house._

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure what the hell I was doing here! I didn't want to go back to my zombie like state, but as I pulled open the door to the Cullen house, I knew that this was something I had to do. All the furniture was covered with dust white sheets and you could tell that no one had lived here for a while.

It was too much, all of it, I felt like I was suffocating. I had to get out of there. I ran through the front door I had left open on my entrance stumbling a few times along the way. The door swung shut behind me. As I drove home I passed a garage sale which had a large sign saying '_kismet happens'_.

I stopped the truck and got out. There was an old lady sitting under an umbrella, seeing as it had started to sprinkle. I went over to check out her CD collection but stopped short when a withered hand latched onto my arm. It was the old lady.

"No dear" she croaked out "the CD you want is not there"

"I'm sorry?" I was slightly worried that her mind was going as I replied.

"I know what you're going through, the same thing happened to me".

I didn't reply. I mean what was I supposed say, 'ok thanks you stalker'?

"I can see it in your eyes, though you do hide it well" she stated in her croaky voice.

"I…um…I'm fine"

"No your not, but you will be. Take this it helped me, I think it will help you to".

She handed me a non labeled CD. I thanked her and ran back to the truck, surprisingly without tripping. When I got home I ran straight to my room passing Charlie who was glued to the flat screen.

When I reached my room I shut the door and grabbed my stereo. Gently I placed the CD she gave me in to the stereo and hit play. The sound of a piano filled my room…

**Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick**

_It was as if I was transported back in time__, back to the meadow, back to Edward, his cool touch on my collar bone as he hummed me my lullaby. _

**Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**

_I always wanted him to be happy, but I never thought that meant without me._

**  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
****can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

_I should have known that the miracle of first love would never last for me. Me the boring, plain Jane, meant to be with a living Adonis, it truly was my luckless romance._

**We walked along a crowded street  
****you took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
you told me you would never, never forget  
these images **

_He taught me to dance, how it was all in the leading. I guess he lead himself away from me, from us. A clean break._

**Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**

_I thought he wanted what was best for me. But I guess he was right I wasn't good enough for him. He deserved to be happy._

**  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
****can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

_Why did I let my heart open, if it would be broken?_

**I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine**

**Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?**

_I was haunted. Every night the same nightmare that I can't forget. I can't listen to music or do anything that reminds me of him. I wasn't strong enough to hold onto him and never let him go, I guess that was a sign._

**  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
****can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

'_We're leaving' how can those two words cut a person so deep. And now I am stuck with a hole in my chest._

The old lady was wrong. This didn't help. This just made it worse.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
